This invention relates to a concrete batch plant and more particularly to a portable concrete batch plant which may be used either as a transit mix batch plant or a central mix batch plant.
Concrete batch plants are used to produce concrete and are either of the stationary type or of the portable type. The separate components of a stationary concrete batch plant are normally transported to the job site by means of flatbed trucks and are erected at the site by means of a crane or the like. The conventional concrete batch plants, whether they are of the stationary type or of the portable type, are either erected as a transit mix batch plant or a central mix batch plant. When the concrete batch plant is set up as a transit mix plant, the ingredients of the concrete are discharged from the plant into a transit mix truck with the ingredients being mixed by the transit mix truck between the plant and the location where the concrete is to be poured. In a central mix batch plant, the ingredients of the concrete are discharged from the plant into an elevated mixing drum so that the concrete may be mixed prior to being discharged into a non-transit mix truck. Thus, when a concrete batch plant is used as a central mix plant, the discharge end of the batch plant must be positioned sufficiently high enough so as to be able to discharge the concrete ingredients into the elevated central mixing drum.
Portable concrete batch plants are normally mounted on a wheeled frame means which is adapted to be pulled by a truck from one location to another. The portable batch plant, when in the transport mode, must have a maximum height which will permit the plant to pass beneath bridges, overpasses, etc. When the portable batch plant arrives at the job site, the discharge end of the plant must normally be raised somewhat to permit the truck charging chute to be at a height sufficient to permit a transit mix truck to be positioned therebelow. If the batch plant is to be used as a central mix batch plant, the entire plant must be elevated sufficiently to accommodate the central mix drum as previously described. Thus, the conventional portable concrete batch plant cannot be operated as a transit mix plant and a central mix plant without expensive modification thereof.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a portable concrete batch plant which may be easily modified so as to be either a transit mix plant or a central mix plant.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a portable concrete batch plant which may be used as either a transit mix batch plant or a central mix batch plant but which still has a maximum height which permits it to be transported from one location to another.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable concrete batch plant which does not require extensive modification in order for the plant to be used as either a central mix plant or a transit mix plant.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.